


When The Day Met The Night

by Scarlat7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlat7/pseuds/Scarlat7
Summary: Derek was happily surprised when he found the spot. He could stay there all lunch, just feeling the breeze in his hair and smelling the trees and grass surrounding him, without being harassed by the sultry air in the library or the high pitched voices of girls happily commenting their last date.Or, well, he could have.If not by the boy sitting by his favorite tree.





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please, bear with me. I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> More importantly, this fanfic is going to be heavily, and I mean heavily, based on the song When The Day Met The Night by Panic! At the Disco. So you've been warned.

_ “When the Moon fell in love with the Sun _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the Day met the Night” _

 

The sky was dark and quite normal for an autumn night. The trees were all just the way they should be. There wasn’t anyone in the street. And yet.

 

The young boy that was Stiles Stilinski could not help but look out the window every five minutes that night. There was something strange in the looming forest, something not right in the air, a faint foul taste like the earth was rotting slowly. 

 

He had tried to distract himself by playing videogames and reading comics, but even though he really loved doing that, the feeling of plain  _ wrongness _ would not go away. Stiles decided to do something about it then. Nothing was going to mess with his videogames, damn it! 

 

After carefully passing through the living room so not to wake his father, who was passed out on the couch with a half-full whisky bottle beside him, the boy left the house in direction of the preserve. When he entered the tree line, he knew something was really wrong.  There were a lot of little animals running away from something, something that was glowing light orange in the distance. Slowly approaching the light, Stiles could finally discern a shape. 

 

It was a house on fire. With screaming people inside.

 

Anyone with a little bit more self-preservation would have called the police, especially considering the chef of said police was their own father, but Stiles actually sprinted in the direction of the decaying building. As soon as he entered the house smoke filled his lungs, making him choke.

 

He halted for a moment, staring at all the fire surrounding him, feeling the heat inside his body, like his skin was already melting off. Taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around his mouth, the boy decidedly followed the screams down to the basement. A large metal door loomed at the end of the stairs, the fire even more intense in that part of the house.

 

Stiles tried the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. After trying again and again the boy got a little hysterical, thinking that now he would also die in that house and what would his dad  _ do.  _ But then it opened. He was face to face with an incredible number of people cramped up in such a tiny space, all really desperate and really surprised.

 

“What are you doing here?”, a young woman screamed at him.

 

The boy just continued to stand there, shocked. He hadn’t planned that whole thing really well.

  


• • • • • • • • • • • • • 

 

It was a September afternoon.  

 

The sun was high in the sky, making the girls wear miniskirts and the guys take the opportunity to showcase their new-acquired physique. It was the first day of the last year of high school for Derek Hale, but he was not trying to show off, quite the contrary. 

 

The boy quietly arrived at the school parking lot, locking his bike to the post furthest away from the entrance. After taking a look at his surroundings to make sure no one was watching him, he started walking to yet another year between those walls. It wasn’t that Derek didn’t like high school, the teachers were in most part nice to him and he had his group of friends, but the overload of people screaming in the hallways and trying to prove themselves was just… too much.

 

Derek went through the day’s classes without a hitch, but during the lunch he was forced to remember why he didn’t like the school after all. People generally thought they were being safe enough when talking about him in the other side of hall, but then again, people were used to humans’ hearing ability, not a werewolf’s. The whispered “ _ Did you hear about it? The police discovered who set the fire. It was an older woman, she took advantage of him.” _ irritated him, but it was all he could do not to barf when he heard the “ _ Well, I’d like to be taken advantage of if it’s him we’re talking about” _ . 

 

“Aren’t you going to eat, Hale?”, his friend asked. “You’ve been staring at your plate for five minutes. What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just thinking”.

 

The fire that burned down the Hale house had occurred two years prior, making his family move to a series of apartments in the city. It was a whole different life, and completely unsuited for a family of werewolves. That year the reconstruction of the house in the Preserve had finally been finished and his family could once more live near the preserve. Living in the apartment had been a daily reminder for Derek of all the ways in which he wronged his family. Commentaries like those the girls were making were an even less pleasant one.

 

He finished his lunch silently, still unsettled by the new gossip about him sure to be spread to all the school that afternoon. His place by the benches was what he needed right now, some time alone and away from all the noise.

 

Ever since the fire, Derek always sat by the same tree close to the benches when his colleagues were being too forceful or people were gossiping about his tragic life story. Nobody went that far away from the school during lunch break, most wanting to pass the time in the cafeteria with their friends. Derek was happily surprised when he found the spot. He could stay there all lunch, just feeling the breeze in his hair and smelling the trees and grass surrounding him, without being harassed by the sultry air in the library or the high pitched voices of girls happily commenting their last date.

 

Or, well, he could have. 

 

If not by the boy sitting by  _ his _ favorite tree.

 

Derek had never seen the boy before in the school, he had short but disheveled hair and was about the same height as him by what he could tell. More importantly, Derek had never smelled the boy before, and that would be a far more lasting impression for sure, because the boy smelled like a damn garden. It was incredibly difficult to parse every smell wafting out from him, it was a mix of herbs, earth and something a little bit burnt, electric almost. It was unsettling. 

 

People generally smelled quite similarly, even for a werewolf. His parents were able to distinguish a whole chain of events from just their sense of smell, but Derek wasn’t there yet. Without purposefully trying to find something, what he often smelled on others were bodily odors, sweat, sometimes a little bit of cum (he was in high school after all), perfume and the faint traces of chemicals that differentiated the smell of each person, their base scent. Some people smelled of graphite leads, some of sugar, some of coffee. But it was faint, it was the smell of things they liked that clung to their clothes and skin, not like this. 

 

That boy smelled like earth and herbs as if he himself was made of it. Like he was a tree that decided to become human out of a sudden. He smelled of leaves, of lavender, of peppermint, of ginger, of basil… Derek couldn’t even name most of the smells he sensed. 

 

He slowly approached the boy, now distinguishing some of the herbal smell as a mug of tea (who drank ginger and mint tea in the lunch break, seriously). When Derek was ten feet away, the kid jerked his head up, alarmed, as if afraid of something, and looked straight into his eyes.  The sun was high up that day, the sky completely blue and spotless, giving the whole world a golden hue. The golden in that boy’s eyes though, that was something else. His eyes looked like honey and like fire at the same time, something shining and dangerous.

 

Derek was man enough to admit he was a little bit fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm super open to comments and critics, so please feel safe to say anything you want!
> 
> See you hopefully next week!


End file.
